never leave your side
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Jack and cat are siblings that were separated at the ages of 10 and 11. Now 6 years later, the 2 are together again, along with Sam. Will love strike between jack and Sam? And when Sam and cat go with Nina to seaford, will dice and Goomer be forgiven for their mistake?
1. Chapter 1

Note: this is a crossover with Sam and cat and kickin it. Here's the basic plot. When Sam and cat go with Nona to visit cats younger brother, jack and her dad, romances develope between Sam and a special some one (jack). While they are gone, dices mom and aunt abandon him. So dice and Goomer (who will later date Kim) go gambling and win 2 homeless kids and change jack and Sams life forever. Jack will move back to la with Nona, Sam and cat. Later, sam and jack will date (maybe marry, actually they will) they will have more kids including another adopted daughter for jack and sam. Sorry for the spoilers.

Sams pov

Hey it's Sam Puckett! I live with cat valentine! She's one of my best friends. We have a baby sitting bussieness together, Sam and cats rocking fun time baby sitting service. We are both 17. She goes to Hollywood arts. I do online school. There's a few more small things that you should know about me. I have a criminal record and I'm wanted by the police, but not right now. I don't know who my dad is and grew up with out one. My mother is 1 of the worst mothers on earth. I was part of icarly and oh yeh I don't thnk I'll ever fall in love again! You see, I dated Freddy benson, which was a big mistake. Cat says that I will find love. So does her Nona, Maria (don't know Nona's name).

Right now, I'm making bacon. I love bacon. I heard chicken sounds coming from cats and my room. Cat is doing something. Wait a minute! What's cat doing? "cat!" I yell. She skips up the stairs that lead to our room. "yeah?" she asks. Of course she's holding a chicken. "why do you have a chicken?" I asked her, "welL, clunky, that's what I named the chicken" she started. "get to the point!" I sighed. "im chicken sitting and Clucky is sad" she explained. I rolled my eyes. "just go back to cheering up Clucky!" I sighed again. "no! You need to help me!" she complained. "why?!" I whined. "because Cluckys owner says he is both of our responsibility" she explained. I groaned. "what do you want me to do?" I aSK her. "well, pretend to be a chicken and I will do the same!" she told me, smiling her famous Cat valentine smile. "do I have to?!" I whined. "yes!" she cheerEd, as she set the chicken on the ground. "now let's cluck!" she cheered and we began to cluck.

We had been clucking for close to half an hour now when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I yelled to cat as I got up. "no, we're not done yet!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes. I love cat I do, but sometimes she just drives me crazy! She groaned and continued clucking. I rolled my eyes again as I walked up to the door. I slowly opened it. "Sam! Cat! I have some amazing news!" Nona cheered. Cat ran up to the 2 of us. "Nona! What's your good news?!" cat asked jumping up and down. "cat calm down" I told her laughing as my best friend made a fool of herself. "I can't! I want to know the news!" cat moaned. Mona and I both laughed. "cat, calm down and then I'll tell you girls" she told cat. Cat nodded. "that's better, kitty" Nona told cat. Nona called cat kitty. It was Nonas cute grandmother nickname for her. Cat was cats nickname though. Her full name is Catarina angel valentine. Nona walked in and I closed the door behind her. The 3 of us sat on the couch. "so what do you want to tell us?" I asked Nona. That's right. I call her Nona. She is like my grandma to me. "yeh!" cat piped in. "well, cat do you remember seaford?' Nona asked cat. Cat looked down, with tears in her eyes and nodded. "cat, are you all right?" I asked her. "yeh. That's where I'm from. You see my mom died of cancer when I was 11. My grandma thought it was best I go live with her. So I left my family in seaford and came back to la with her. Cat said, crying. I rubbed her back. "I'm sorry. I had no idea" I told cat. "it's ok" she said, wiping her cheek with her thumb. "anyways, your dad called me and said that you and I could come up for a visit and we are welcome to bring Sam" Nona explained. Cat jumped up off of the couch and squealed. "Eeep!" does jack know?!" cat asked, still squealing. "who's jack?" I asked. "jack is cats younger brother" Nona told me. Cat sat back down on the couch next to me. "cat I didn't know you have a brother" I said, shocked. "I do. He's a year younger then me. We were seperated when I was 11 and he was 10. We were inseprepibal. We did everything together and told all of our secrets to each other. He's why I cried when Nona mentioned seaford" cat explained. "well, I'd love to come and meet him" I told cat. Cat nodded. "ok!" she squealed. "oh 1 more thing, your father has decided to let jack come back with us" Nona told us. Cat squealed again. "this is the best day of my life!" cat squealed. I hope she was right.

Jacks pov

Hey it's jack brewer! I live in seaford with my dad. That's not how it started out though. You see, when my mom died from cancer, my Nona thought it would be best if my older sister, cat came to live with her. My dad and I were both heart broken when mom died and cat moved to la. That was 6 years ago. I was 10 and she was 11. I haven't seen her since. I'm 16 now and I believe she's 17. I don't know if I'll ever fall in love again. Kim Crawford was the only girl I ever loved, but she moved to Japan to attend the Otai academy. I miss her so much, but I know we can't be together. My dad and my friends say I will fall in love again. I hope that they are right.

I pulled into my dads and my driveway in my red convertible. My dad and I are what you call rich. We live in a fairly huge house. I opened our green garage door, well my door anyway. We each had our own side of the garage. I braked my car and hopped out. I ran up the garage stairs and into the house. The floors were spotless, since Cynthia, our cleaning lady came in every Monday night and cleaned the house. Hey, we're men! We have issues with cleaning! "dad! I'm home!" I shouted through out the house, as I hung up my dc backpack in the hall closet. "I'm in the music room!" my dad shouted. My dad and I are both in love with music. We play around for fun. My dad is actually a doctor at seaford general hospital, which is pretty cool, if you ask me.

I walked up the stairs into our music room, where dad was sitting on a red leather couch, tuning his guitar. "hey, jack. How was school?" he asked me. "it was good" I told him picking up my guitar. "listen, son. We need to talk" my dad told me, sighing. "what is it, dad?" I asked him, sitting down on the couch next to him. "Nona called. Her, cat and one of cats friends are coming to visit" he told me. I jumped up. I missed my big sister so much! "that is awesome!" I shouted. "1 more thing, Nona and I thought it was best you move out to la to be with your sister" he explained. I knew there was more there always is.

So?! This is different I know! Please reveiw and I'll update soon!


	2. Love at first sight?

Note: Im sorry I dont remember your pen name, but I'm glad you love the story. Some will be rated teen sometimes, but not every chapter. Tina77, i was going to have robbie be her boyrfirend but adam will be her boyfriend, which jack will hate! So yes i guess this also a labrats crossover, but just adam is in it. He will be a transfer student at hollywood arts. Im also thinking about doing a jack and jade story since im a bleiver in jackade. Now here's the story!

Jacks pov

After Troy, jack and cats dad told him about him moving to la,

I went pale. I felt like I could faint. I had friends here! I had a life in seaford! "dad! You can't do this to me!" I pleaded. "son, it will do you some good. I'm worried about you" he told me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "why?!" I snapped, taking his hand off and putting it at his side. "ever since Kim moved to Japan, you've been depressed. La will help you. Cat and Nona will help you" he told me. "what about school?!" I asked him, raising my voice. "you'll go to hollywood arts with your sister" he explained. "where will I live?" my voice now quiet. I was beginning to except the idea, just a bit not a lot. "with cat and her best friend, Sam Puckett. Your nona lives in shady oaks retirement home. It's not that far and you can visit her a lot" dad explained. "ok. What about friends?" I asked him. "you'll make new ones" he told me. "what about a job? How will us 3 be able to get by?" he asked me. "sam and cat have a baby sitting bussieness. You are now their 3rd partner" he told me. "also you're Nona is opening a retirement home where she will live and you and cat will help her run it when youre not at school and youre not babysitting" he explained again.I looked at him. I sat on the couch. "they're coming today. You leave in a week" he told me. I sighed. On a week, I was going to be the new kid in la.

2 hours later, (still jacks pov)

I sat in the music room with dad. I wanted to spend some time with him since in a week, I wasn't going to see him for a long time. I was going to miss him so much. I decided I'd wait to tell the guys. They don't need this right now. My dad was strumming a song on his acoustic guitar and I was doing the same on my acousitc guitar that cat had begged nona to send to me for mqy 16th birthday. All of a sudden, the door bell rang. "I'll get it" dad told me. I waited patiently as he went down the stairs to let in Nona, cat and Sam, a stranger who would probably become my new best friend. I heard squealing and screams of joys as dad let cat, Nona and Sam in. I heard them talking then I heard footsteps come up the stairs. I stood up and fixed my jeans and my red polo shirt. I know, very classy. The door opened. A beautiful blonde walked in. She had an hour glass figure and perfect skin. I think Im in love. "um, hey" she said, quietly and nervously. Why was she nervous? "hey" I told her. "you must be jack" she told me, sitting down next to me on the couch. "you got that rght! you must be Sam" I said simply. "that's me, in the flesh! So I'm guessing your dad told me about you?" she started. "just your name and that you are cats best firmed and that you 2 live together" I explained. "oh. I see" she said. "you ok?" I asked her. "yeh, I'm just nervous" she told me. "I can tell!" I joked, laughing. She laughed with me. I found myself grabbing her hand. Why was I acting like this? Am I already over Kim?

Sams pov

He grabbed my hand. He was so hot with the cute moles, the chocolate brown eyes , the olive tone skin that was just like cats and the long brown hair. He was the total package and he had an amazing personality, too! No! I can't already be in love with him! I vowed after Freddie to never love again! Now here I am! Jack then looks into my eyes and I look into his. Then when we were about to lean in, the door opens. "oh, I'm so sorry!" Nona apologizes. "continue with your kissing" she says, sitting down. Jack and I both stare at each other, embarrassed. "no that's ok" jack said nervously. "KISSING?!" cat shouted at the doorway. "cat, calm down" jack told her as he and Nona got up to calm her down. "jack, she's my best friend! Besides she's not right for you!" she shouted. "since when do you decided on who's right for me?!" jack shouted back. "since I became in charge of you!" cat screamed. I got up slowly and made my way towards a fuming jack. "actually, cat, I'm in charge of him. He's just living under your roof" Nina explained. "you're too old to be in charge of him!" cat yelled. "CATARINA ANGEl BREWER!" Kevin and Nona both shouted. "don't call me that!" cat whined. "cat, brewer is your last name. I know you had your Nona change your last name to valentine, but I don't care!" Kevin told his daughter. Cat nodded shocked. "jack..." she started. "cat..." jack started. "I'm sorry" they said, at the same time. They then hugged each other. Wow, they are related!

30 minutes later,

I laughed at jacks pervious as the 3 of us drove to the dojo that he goes to. Cat was driving so there were a lot of jokes since she isn't the best driver. "ok. I've got one" I said, laughing. Jack and I sat in the back seat next to each other just talking and enjoying each others company. "cat, drives like a rabbit on steroids!" I said, laughing. Jack began to laugh. His laugh was beautiful. That's when it hit me. I, Samantha Penelope pucker am in love with Jackson Richard brewer.

Note: sorry I've been busy! I have a month and a bit left of school. So I'm busy. I will start an update as soon as I'm done this. ill update soon! Please read and reveiw!


	3. Chapter 3 confessions in a dojo

note: Kim will be this story I decided to dI either kimbbie since I ship Kim and Robbie together or goim witch is the romantic pairing of Kim and goomer since I ship Kim and goomer together. Also my school just ended on the 26th of June and I'm going into summer school soon, but I will still update a lot since its half day.

Sams pov

I can't believe that I'm love with jack brewer! It feels so surreal! I wonder if he loves me back! We were on our way to the dojo with cat at the wheeling, singing along to popular song by mika and Ariana grande. (love this song!) I rested my head on his broad shoulder. He petted my hair, smiling down at me. "sorry..." I apologized. "for what?" he asked me. "for this" I told him, in a duh voice tone. "it's ok" he sad smiling. We stayed in that position. Cat looked back slightly and flashed us a partial smile. Well, at lest it wasn't a glare.

Cat parked in the back parking lot of the wasabi warrior academy. "were here!" she sang, as she braked the car and got out. Her sliver heels from Aldo glimmered in the sunlight. Man, she loves those shoes! "come on, slow pokes!" she yelled at the entrance of the dojo. Jack and I looked at each other, smirking. "race ya!" we both shouted. I was but, he might have been slightly faster then me. I beat him tough! "Sucka!" I shouted, sticking out my tongue once I got tot he entrance. Cat laughed. "you just got beat by a girl!" cat shouted at the top of her lungs. We both laughed as jack ran up to us. "ok! Ok! You win!" he says laughing. I can see that he is all sweaty. "now you ladies have to give me a hug" he said. "no!" cay screamed, laughing. He hugged her covering cat in sweat. "you are gross!" she screamed. Now i couldnt stop laughing. I looked at myself realizing I was sweaty, too. "Eh, what the heck!" I said,hugging him. Jack smiled. "hey! You're sweaty, too!" he yelled. "got ya!" I shouted, laughing and running into the dojo as jack chased me. Cat ran after us, laughing. "wait for me!" she shouted, waving her bright pink Gucci purse in the air.

"hey!" a man that looked like he was in his 30s, with brown hair, was short and wearing a gi, (jack told me what they are called!), shouted at the 3 of us as we ran into doom yielding that was wasabi academy and jack was rubbing cats and my heads. "what?" jack asked as he stopped rubbing our heads. "that's my job!" he said, running over to us and rubbing our heads. I rolled my eyes. "Rudy!" cat shrieked once he let go. "do I know you?" he asked her. "Rudy, you remember my sister?" jack asked Rudy. "cat?!" he shriekEd. Wow. These people sure loved to shriek. I knew cat did but I was hoping that she was the only one. "yeh!" she giggled. He hugged her tight. "are you still doing karate?" he asked her once they pulled apart. "you know karate?!" I asked her, shocked. "yeh and she's really good! I hope you're still doing karate cat!" jack said happily. "I am! Sam, I'm a fifth degree black belt!" she said smiling. "wait, when do you do karate?" I asked her. "when you're in bed!" she said, smiling. "how do you not wake me?!" I shouted. "easy. You're a sound sleeper" cat revealed. "ok. Lets spar" I challenged.

Jack had told me that it wasn't fight in karate. It was spar. "Sam, you'll get hurt" jack warned. "maybe, but maybe not" I said, taking off my shoes as cats took hers off. Rudy started the match not that Long after we walked into the was actuallY pretty good. She had pinned within seconds. "ok, so ,maybe you are pretty good" I told her. "you think?!" 2 girls and 1 girl exclaimed. I hadn't noticed them enter the dojo, but maybe that was because I was sparring cat. "who are you guys?" I asked them. "Sam, cat, this is Taylor, the smoothie girl and one of my friends. Cat you already know Milton and Kerry, but you don't sam" jack introduced us. Taylor had long blonde hair. She was fairly skinny and not jealous. Jack said they're just friends and so are we. Just friends.

We were all spread apart the dojo and just mingling. It had been about 10 minutes. I was talking to Milton. Jack was talking to Taylor. Stay calm, Sam. Cat was talking to Jerry and Rudy? He was doing ballet. Manly? I think not! Milton was a lot like Freddie! He was smart like Freddie. He loved science and computers like Freddie. The only difference was thir looks. Milton was tall and skinny with fair ski and orange hair. He had a tiny bit of muscle. He was sweet! Jack was sweeter though. I looked over at jack who was still talking to Taylor. He looked like he was telling her something important. Next thing you know, they're walking over here and Taylor is taking Milton upstairs. What is going on?

"hey" jack said, nervously as he sat down. "hey. Are you ok?" I asked him. He nodded. "why wouldn't I be?" he asked me. "I have no idea" I told him, truthfully. He then grabbed my hands. "Sam, I'm in love you" he confessed.

Ill update really soon! Hope you liked it!

Random question?

Whats your favorite season?


	4. Chapter 4 I really do

Jacks pov

I can't believe I just told Sam that I love her! I wonder how she will react. She was in a trance for what felt like forever. What have I done?! All of a sudden, she kissed me.

"I love you, too" she said, once we pulled apart. "I know we just met and all, but after my last boyfriend, I vowed to never date again. Any guy I saw, I wouldn't fall for them due to my vow, but you, you are different. You made me break my vow! I'm glad I did though. You, Jackson Richard brewer, are very rare and I love you" she confessed. "wow. I love you, too. I feel the same way about the love thing. Ever since myelastic girlfriend Kim moved to Japan, I've been in this funk. You have made me come out of my funk! I love that! You, Samantha Penelope Puckett, are a little different and have a few rusted edges, but that is why I love you" I said smiling. "now what?" she asked me. "well, we could start a relationship and see if it works out, if it doesn't, we'll still and always will be best friends" I said, smiling. "I agree" Sam said happily, leaning up to kiss me.

"yay! I'm so happy!" cat shouted, as everyone else cheered. Taylor and Milton came back down and cheered as well. Cat ran up to us and hugged us. "you!" she said pointing at me. "me!" I said. It was a joke that cat and I had. "never hurt her!" she said pointing to Sam. "you!" she said, pointing to Sam. "me!" Sam exclaimed. "never hurt him!" she said, pointing to me. "agreed!" we both said smiling. "huh." Jerry said from behind us. "what's your problem?" Sam asked Jerry. "I'm confused" Jerry pointed out. I rolled my eyes. "of course you are. You're always confused" I pointed out, making everyone laugh. "why are you confused?" Sam asked Jerry. "who's jack dating?" he asked. We all stared at him. "Me! me! Me!" Sam shouted. "got that?!" she shouted, making us all laugh.

I cleared my throat. "I need to tell you guys something" I announced. Sam rested her head on my shoulder. Jerry, Taylor, Rudy and Milton walked towards me so they could hear better. "what is it, jack?" Milton asked me. "it's hard for me to say this, but I'm moving to la with cat, Sam and cats and my Nona" I told them, looking down afterwards. God, I was going to miss them so much!

"Nona!" Jerry laughed. Taylor hit him. "moving? Why?" Milton asked. "my dad thinks it would be good for me" I explained to him. "well, we'll miss you, jack" Rudy told me. "I don't leave for a week so we can still hang out until then" I told them. "souns like a plan" Milton said, smiling. Jerry then rn up to me and hugged me, crying. "I'm going to miss you, man!" Jerry cried, blowing his nose on my shirt. "yes I know, Jerry. Your snot proves that" I said, looking at my shirt in disgust. Everyone laughed. "well since you are only here for 1 more week, let's make the best of it" Rudy said. We all agreed. "group hug?" Milton suggested. "group hug!" we all agreed. The 7 of us all hugged in the middle of the academy.

2 hours later,

We spent 2 hours at the dojo. We are now on our way back to the house. I need to pack since we will be leaving in a few days. "I'm going to miss this place" I sighed, as I looked out of cats car. Sam wrapped her arm around me. "it's ok, Jackie" she said, smirking evily. I then hit her head. "ow!" she said, rubbing her head. Cat slammed on the brakes. "Do not hit a girl!" she shouted. Sam and I both laughed, while cat glared at us, making us laugh even more.

"you excited?" Sam asked me, turning towards me in her seat. "for what?" I asked her, with a confused expressions on my face. "about moving to la, stupid!" she said, hitting me lightly. "I saw that!" cat yelled. Sam and I both laughed again. "maybe we should blindfold her" I joked. "maybe we should and we can make out forever" Sam said, smirking evily. "that sounds fun" I said, kissing Sam lightly. "no it doesn't!" car screamed, swerving a bit. "cat!" we both shouted. "sorry!" she said, driving like she was before.

"now back to my question" Sam started. "yes. I am excited. Now" I told her. "now?" she asked me. I sighed. "I was afford of leaving my firmeds and my dadbut going to be closer to my Nona, cat and you, my sexy girlfriend" I explained to SMS, making her blush when I called her sexy. "you think I'm sexy?" she asked me. "of course. Even when she downEd that smoothie nd burped for 6 minutes" I told her, making her laugh. "you always make me laugh. That's 1 thing i love about you" Sam told me. I smiled. We then shared a kiss. God, I can't Witt until a week is up, even though I will miss my friends.

There! An update! I will try to update osnner next time! Please read and review!


End file.
